


Wakey Wakey Big Mistakey

by cielsdemon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Multi, Suggestive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/pseuds/cielsdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early mornings are always improved by food. Grell has believed this for decades and it has always proved true. Besides herself, there is one other reaper who can’t even be called <i>alive </i> without breakfast and that reaper is Eric Slingby. She pities the poor sod who falls for him without knowing this fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakey Wakey Big Mistakey

Early mornings are always improved by food. Grell has believed this for decades and it has always proved true. Besides herself, there is one other reaper who can’t even be called _alive_ without breakfast and that reaper is Eric Slingby. She pities the poor sod who falls for him without knowing this fact.

 

It’s because she knows this that Grell comes to wake him with a paper bag filled to bursting with muffins. The hotel’s breakfast bar is to die for; she might have to make another stop before they leave this business retreat.

 

She acquires a key to his room from the dear at the front desk and makes her way inside without a fuss. She can hear snoring coming from the bedroom, so she knows her sweet Eric is still asleep. The door clicks open almost soundlessly, and Grell steps inside. “Eric, darling. It’s morning and I brought – Oh _my_.”

 

Beside Eric – who looks delectable in his own right, bare chested and breathing steadily – is another bare figure with ruffled dark hair and broad shoulders and, my goodness, Eric certainly has varied taste in bed partners, doesn’t he? Where did he find such a specimen while they are supposed to be away on business? Grell wonders.

 

Before she can give it much thought, the other man rolls over – undoubtedly awakened by Grell’s voice – and the smile Grell was ready to give him melts off of her face. William T. Spears blinks up at her and Grell blinks back. Twice. She considers rubbing her eyes because _surely_ she is not seeing things correctly.

 

Slowly, as the confusion of sleep is blinked away, an expression of dawning horror replaces it and, before Grell can so much as offer a “good morning” there’s a flutter of bedsheets and Will is _gone_.

 

Eric grunts a curse as the force of Will’s retreat sends him tumbling off the bed and all Grell can do is stand there in stunned silence as a furious – and shirtless; she’s not sure how he put his pants on so quickly – Will storms past her, hissing, “I _knew_ this was a bad idea. What did I tell you, Eric? Sutcliff can’t keep her mouth shut! This is finished, I’m done.”

 

“What the – Will!” Eric is struggling his way out of the blankets, but he’s not fast enough. Will shouts one final “done!” over his shoulder and then the bedroom door slams closed. The suite door followers a second later, also slammed.

 

“Wait! William!” Eric finally frees himself and takes off after Will, leaving Grell standing beside the bed, too shocked to even ogle Eric’s ass as he goes by. She fingers the bag of muffins, wondering if she should just leave it on the bed and flee, when Eric comes back into the room, dragging his feet.

 

He meets her eyes and she can only imagine the look on her face right now – her mouth is still open. She closes it with a snap. “I…” she starts but, for once, she doesn’t know what to say. “I brought breakfast,” she finishes lamely, brandishing the bag. Eric stares at her; she grimaces. “I’m sorry. I should go. I’ll just leave these, ah…” She starts to put the bag down on the nightstand.

 

“Wait, Grell.” Eric rubs a hand down his face, then fixes her with a serious look. “You can’t say anything, understand? I swear, if you breathe one word I’ll –“

 

Grell scoffs, mildly offended that Eric would even suggest such a thing. “Please, you know me better than that. I won’t say anything.”

 

Eric heaves a sigh. “Thanks. You can go.” He slumps face first onto the bed, and Grell only deliberates for a moment before taking a seat beside him.

 

“Sweetheart. Are you okay?” Eric shakes his head and Grell frowns, sliding closer to him. “Do you want to talk about it?” Eric shakes his head again. “Alright.”

 

Eric groans and wads the blankets around himself, curling into a frustrated ball. Grell huffs a low laugh as she cards her fingers through his hair. “I was wondering who had captivated you so as to keep you from my bed,” she says quietly.

 

“Yeah, well,” Eric grunts. “He was pretty captivating.”

 

“Was?”

 

“You heard him.” He twists, head lifting to look at Grell. “We’re done.”

 

“Well that’s just silly.” Grell sniffs. “I told you I wouldn’t gossip and I’ll tell him the same thing. What a ridiculous man, that William.”

 

“He’s private,” Eric defends, and isn’t that just _precious_. “I promised him no one would find out and…” He rubs a hand over his forehead and digs his fingers into his eyes. “Fuck. I messed up.”

 

“Darling, it’s fine. No one knows but me and –“

 

“No, you don’t get it,” Eric interrupts, rising into a sitting position. Grell raises an eyebrow. “He never comes to me. Ever. We’ve been at this for months now and I always have to go to him.”

 

“Months?” Grell stares into space, wondering how in the world she missed the signs that this has been going on for _months_.

 

“Grell, focus!”

 

“Ahh, sorry. So, what? He comes here,” Grell smirks at the double entendre and Eric pinches her leg, “Ouch! I’m making a point, you brute, don’t pinch me. He comes here, is found out, and that’s it? You’re finished?” Eric shrugs, nodding slightly. “I said it before and I meant it – he is a ridiculous man.”

 

“Well, I did tell him no one would find us.”

 

“I am not ‘no one’!” Grell exclaims. “I am the closest thing Will has to a best friend and I should be _confided in_.” She huffs, crossing her arms. “I also only came in here to urge you out of bed so you wouldn’t be yelled at. I was being helpful. Had I know you were shagging Will, I wouldn’t have bothered! You could have batted your eyes at him and gotten out of trouble.”

 

“I don’t know about that,” Eric mutters, but Grell ignores him; she’s on a roll.

 

“If anyone should be upset by this, it’s me.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yes! I have been lied to by my friends for months.” She glares, but Eric shows no remorse. “And then I was shouted at by William and I hadn’t even done anything wrong.”

 

“You did burst in here without asking,” Eric points out. He reaches for the bag of treats and Grell holds it out of his reach. “Hey…”

 

“I came in here to wake you up. How was I to know Will was here since neither of you bothered to _tell me_?” Eric offers her a sheepish smile. “Hmph.” She pushes the bag into his hands and stands up. “I’ll talk to Will for you.”

 

“No!” Eric tries to protest, but it comes out sounding like “mof!” around the entire muffin he’s crammed into his mouth.

 

“Why not?”

 

Eric chews frantically and swallows. “’Cause,” he says, licking his lips, “’cause he’s mad. I’ll talk to him. Just. Don’t meddle.”

 

Grell squints at him. “I never meddle, Eric Slingby. I help.”

 

~

 

She’s too swamped to help right away.

 

After Eric gets ready, they meet up with Alan and Ronald to go about the day’s events. Will is nowhere to be seen, but upper management has an event on another floor, so she’s not concerned by his absence. Eric is, she notices, but he won’t be for much longer.

 

It takes careful observation and Grell wouldn’t necessarily call herself a patient woman, but she manages when necessary. An opportunity doesn’t arise until after dinner, when Will leaves the dining hall and walks straight toward the elevator. Grell excuses herself and hurries after him, keeping an eye out for Eric. Thankfully, he is distracted by Alan and by the time he realizes what she’s doing, it’s too late.

 

Grell slides through the elevator doors just before they close and leans against them, grinning. From outside there’s a muffled “Dammit Grell!” before the elevator starts to rise, leaving she and Will trapped together.

 

“Hello, darling,” she purrs. He hasn’t met her eyes once today and she’d be offended if she didn’t know how scared he was. It makes her stomach flip to know she’s one-upped him, though she doesn’t intend to say so. A lady doesn’t brag.

 

Will is standing stiffly against the wall, away from her as far as he can possibly be. “Sutcliff,” he says coolly, nodding in her direction.

 

“Don’t you ‘Sutcliff’ me, Will. I need to talk to you.”

 

“I don’t want to talk to you.”

 

Grell purses her lips. “Too bad.” She turns and runs her hand over every button in the elevator, lighting up every floor. Then she positions herself in front of the strip of buttons, blocking Will from reaching it. “You’ve got Eric in a tizzy, you know.” Will doesn’t reply. “He’s convinced you were serious when you said you two were finished.”

 

That gets his attention. Will raises his eyes to meets hers and frowns. “I was. I am, rather.” Grell smirks. “I do not want to talk about this with you, Sutcliff. What were you even doing there this morning? Were you spying on us?”

 

Grell laughs, fingertips hiding her mouth. “Oh, William. What I wouldn’t give to have been a fly on the wall last night… But alas, no, I was not spying. I simply came to wake Eric up and happened to find you two looking _delightfully_ cozy. I didn’t peg you for the little spoon, Will.”

 

Will’s face heats spectacularly and Grell muffles a delighted giggle. “That is…none of your business. I’m done speaking to you.” He crosses his arms and turns his face away from her.

 

“Will.” Grell takes a step toward him. “Will, listen to me. I know you’re worried about people finding out.”

 

“I’m surprised the entire Division doesn’t know by now,” Will mutters grumpily.

 

“Will!” Grell takes a breath to calm herself, fingers unclenching at her sides. “How long have we known each other?” Will scowls. “How long?” Grell presses, moving closer to him.

 

“A century,” he mutters, still scowling. “I don’t see how that has anything to do with Eric and me.”

 

“Have I ever told anyone anything  _really_ important? Anything that wasn’t just idle gossip?”

 

“No.” Will says it like it pains him.

 

“So  _why_ would you think I’d tell everyone? Why wouldn’t you think I’d be _happy_ for you two?”

 

That seems to surprise him. Will stares at her, brow furrowed. “You’re happy for me?”

 

“Of course I am. Finally someone is loosening you up. In more ways than one, eh?” Grell raises her eyebrows at him, delighting in the blush that colors his cheeks. “Honestly Will, I am happy for you. I think you and Eric need to have a chat, though. Get all of this sorted. You’ve tied the poor man in knots.”

 

Will nods, finally relaxing. His arms uncross and drop to his sides. “I’ll speak to him.” Grell beams. Will shifts slowly, looking uncomfortable. “Ah. Thank you, Grell. I haven’t, well… You know I don’t have much experience with situations like this.”

 

Grell smiles. “I know, darling. That’s why you have me!” She bounces over to him and wraps both of her arms around his. He frowns at her and she ignores him. “Now then, I think it’s time you and I compare notes. Have you found the spot on Eric’s….”

**Author's Note:**

> Our [tumblr](http://cielsdemon.tumblr.com) just turned one! Swing by and say happy birthday :)


End file.
